Kamen Rider FANG The Movie: Twin Nexus
by Shuriken16
Summary: Movie Fic: In an AU World, Shadow has taken over, leaving the Riders dead and SADE destroyed by 2025. Humanity's hope lies in Twin Rider Systems powerful enough to overturn the war. Now a Teen rebel needs the help of past warriors to save his home... R&R


**[**_**(^.^)Super Hero Time Movie Edition! (^.^)**_**]**

* * *

><p>Nolan: And so we arrive at another Movie. Oh what joy the author has of dragging us into one of these miscellaneous adventures in that we do stuff that doesn't affect our normal storyline.<p>

Tim: Will you relax? Besides it's not even our movie, it's the Rookie's and Misael's.

Nolan: This is the Twin Nexus Movie? Oh ok then. Sorry readers forget that last post.

Tim: ... alright then. So people, let's jump right in to an adventure that you guys will all love. In 3...2...1!

[END]

* * *

><p>Hello readers, how are all of you doing? Fine I hope. If you're wondering why I just asked that question, it's because I just wanted to be sure if you were ready for my adventure... Well are you? Are you sure? For those who are hesitant at this point as you have no clue what you just walked into, please turn away now and go read another story. If you haven't left, great! You're ready.<p>

Now I'm sure you guys read stories related to this so you should have an idea what's going to be in it. If not, here's a quick rundown: In the year 2009, Mutants called Dreamon, your worse fears literally coming to life started to pop up after the sudden draw back in the last five years. The CIA Responded to this, creating SADE, an organization founded in 2004 by a man named Marcus Gracia, a NYPD Police Veteran who had more experience with Dreamon than anyone else on the police force. So in the five years his organization created technology to enable officers to become bio-mechanical Super Soldiers known as Kamen Riders. And by the way, he did nickname them after the Japanese Tokusatsu TV Series of the same name. Anyway, the Systems were dubbed: C.L.A.W., which stood for: 'Cybernetic Lethal Animatronics Warriors'. In total, there have been Four Main systems (Created by SADE) Two Soldier Class systems (Bushido CLAWs MK1 and MK2), and Six Auxiliary CLAWs created to assist future projects. In 2010 we see the second Generation of Marcus Gracia's creation: FANG, 'Fatal Animatronics Neo Gladiator System.' There have been Five Main Systems to date (Created by SADE). The users of the Kamen Rider Systems saved the world a few times from crazed Dreamon who wanted to take over their home world and Earth, through what is called: Shadow Day, an apocalyptic event that will fuse both worlds together if left alone, possibly destroying both dimensions.

I hope that gave you an idea of what's going on. Now on to the main story: What if I were to tell you that the Riders failed to stop Shadow Day? Ha! Now I got your attention didn't I? Anyway they failed. Your probably asking yourself: 'How is that possible? The Rider always wins the final battle. Even if they die, they always take the bad guy out with them.' Yeah that's not the case here. Don't believe me? Then read for yourself. I'll be back to narrate once you're done. See you in a bit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[December 31: 2010; New Year's eve. 5:30pm]<strong>_

"Nolan, can you get Andrew please so we can go?" A woman asked as she called out from her kitchen to the back of the house.

"Yeah I'm coming." a teen voice replied. The teen turned the corner of the hallway, revealing himself to be a young tan skin Teen, About eighteen Years old. He was wearing glasses, a blue t-shirt black jeans and a white hoodie. He grabbed his sneakers from the dining room, slipping the black Nikes on as he headed over to a cradle in the living room next door.

Inside the cradle, laid a pale skinned infant, no older than six weeks old, with very curly black hair. Nolan picked it up and carried his baby nephew to his sister, the Baby's mother.

"Thank you." she replied, taking him from Nolan.

Behind Nolan, a Gold and Silver colored miniature Liger walked up on the counter of the kitchen. Its green eyes stared at Nolan, while holding what looked like a Green and Silver Ninja Star (Known as a Shuriken) in its mouth. Nolan turned to the liger, taking the Shuriken from it and wrapping its chain around his neck. "Thanks Kaiger."

"No Prob bro. Did you hear from the rookies to see how their training is going?"

"I didn't actually. Can't say I blame them. It's New Year's Eve. Everyone's spending time with family, or getting drunk off themselves." Nolan said, pulling a can of Pepsi out of the fridge. "Not only that, but we've been working hard with them making sure they'll be ready for the D-Brids once they start fighting them."

"You think they'll be able to get the decks and pass their trials?"

"If they can beat D-Shifters, then I have faith in them; and they demonstrated that on their first go. Hey, Tasha, is Mom ready?"

"I don't know she's in her room."

The doorbell rung suddenly as Nolan's Sister went for the door. When she opened it, she found a dark skinned man about a bit taller than her, dressed in a red Yankee cap and a red jacket, blue Jeans and red and white sneakers.

"Hey babe." He told her as the two hugged.

"Hey A.J. How've you been?"

"Oh, same old. So is everyone ready to head out to Red lobster." he asked, as he saw the Six week old baby in his snow suit, ready to go. His heart warmed up as he picked him up. The baby, with its small brown eyes scanned the person and cooed briefly.

"In a minute, we're just waiting for my mom. She's getting the directions for the closet on in New Jersey."

"Yo what's up?" Nolan asked as he saw A.J. in the room.

"Yo Nolando." He replied as he greeted. "That's you Spanish name, Nolando."

Nolan chuckled at that, imagining himself rolling his eyes.

"So how's school and work?"

"School's good, still building computers; Work is same, jumping around, fighting monsters etc." He replied, without hesitation. Ever since He got his memory back, Nolan realized that he and his friends were heroes of all of New York. If a person knew what a Kamen Rider is, then they'd think of either Nolan or the others.

"Good good." A.J. nodded, strapping the baby into the car seat, despite the little one's protest.

Nolan's mom finally came out the room, directions in hand as they got ready loading everything in the car. As Nolan was about to get into the car his phone rang. It played the song 'Faint' by Linkin park, so he knew who was calling him.

"Yo Tim what's up?" Nolan said into the speaker.

"We have a slight problem." The voice replied.

"Why what happened?"

"Dreamon… a lot of them." He said. Tim grunted loud enough so Nolan could hear him.

Nolan then heard screaming from civilians and explosions came every thirty seconds.

"What's going on?" Nolan asked.

"Oh nothing special; you know that thing that we prevented about twice already?" Tim asked.

"Oh God…"

"Yeah... We kind of need you here now before it spreads to the rest of the city."

"On it, be there ASAP."

Nolan ran out the car and into the driveway to retrieve his motorcycle. His mother and the rest of the family watched him pull out.

"Nolan, where are you going?" His mom asked.

"Emergency, I'll explain later!" He then took off.

Unfortunately that was the last time he'd ever see his family again...

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Six months later]<em>**

"You can't kill me." an armored warrior said as he drew his blade against another armored warrior. The Armor warrior with the blade had the appearance of a Samurai, with a Liger motif on the armor. It was Silver and Red, Black Stripes covering the arms and legs. The Two Katanas on the armor were Black with Red Blades on the hilts and its helmet, like most of the FANG Systems, was designed after the open mouth of a Liger. "You Riders had no chance of winning and now... all of you loved ones are dead. This entire city's been destroyed."

The other armored warrior was in silver armor; its arms were bulky and red, the sharp edges resembling flames. It also had Angelic Wings like a Swan's, and tiny blue rockets on the side of its ankles and wrist. Its eyes were red, one of them cracked from a sword swipe while the rest of the armor was damaged beyond repair. The Rider looked behind him, seeing the dead bodies of other Riders behind him, His Friends. He looked up and saw the Red and Black monsters hunt down and destroy everything in their path, as the black sky started to tint red. The vortex started to swallow up the street behind him as it grew dramatically.

"I failed." The Rider said, dropping to his knees and staring at the ground. "I failed everyone."

The Samurai Rider laughed. "Six long months you spent watching your friends fall to their knees, people you knew and loved turn into Dreamon and D-Brids. I'd assume you're the last human alive."

The Rider smirked. "Is that a compliment?" he snarled, looking up.

"My mistake…" He walked up to him. "You _were_ the last human alive…"

And with a fatal Sword Strike... The last of the Riders... was killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider FANG: Twin Nexus<strong>

* * *

><p>I'll never forget the stories my Aunt Jessica told me when she found me that day. I was crying being only six weeks old I couldn't do anything except breathe in smoke from the flames that surrounded me. She remembers going to my house and fending off the Dreamon that attacked my family soon after my uncle left on his emergency. She barely survived. At least, she did survive. She was desperate to keep me alive, for the sake of my family. Her arm was broken, ankle sprained, and blood streaked from her dirty blond hair. She carried me away from the destruction and got me to safety. She said that I called her 'mommy' when I learned my first word, but she broke me out of that habit right away. At any rate though, she was a true parent to me. She taught me how to walk and talk, teaching me both English and Japanese (How awesome is that?). She fed, cleaned, and raised me. Never left my side, not once; I loved her to death. And she loved me back. And no she wasn't human. She was a D-Brid, Half Human and Half Dreamon. So were my Uncle by the way, and the other Riders. Sorry, should've mentioned that. There were some D-Brids and Dreamon who were on our side so there was no worry. Despite that though, after New Year's Eve in 2010, Mankind's population plummeted to about 10 percent I guess? In like what fifteen years? So that's like about sixty million, out of six billion, I think. Math was never my strong suit. But you got the idea; about sixty millions of us are human while the rest are D-Brids. Yeah, this is what happens when the world ends and Earth fuses with the Dream World, by the year 2025, we have billions of Human-Dreamon Hybrids taking over. The humans on the other hand, both sold themselves out and gave in to the Dictators that make up The Shadow Organization, led by no other by the ACE of Spades himself, Kenzaki Hashimura, aka Kamen Rider Dark FANG: Naraku Mode, the same Rider that murdered my uncle and his team fifteen years ago. The other humans, let's just say we're fighting back. Like right now, there is a group of D-Shifters in my face, and I and my teammates, Aya and Jacob are going to wipe them out. D-Shifters are D-Brids with Rider powers by the way.<p>

"Didn't have this planned did you Andy?" Aya asked me. Aya was the oldest by a few months from both me and Jacob. She was Sixteen, being born early in 2010, while I and my bro here were born in the latter months. She was a bright girl, long dark hair rarely without curls, with brown eyes. She wore a dark reddish-orange t-shirt with dress pants and black heeled boots. Her Black Jacket had an old symbol that my aunt had mentioned in her stories. The organization that she was a part of; the same organization that's going to take Shadow down: SADE's Insignia. Jacob was dressed similar; the only difference was his blue shirt and his late brother's army boots used in the final battle. Me? I, like the others had a white shirt and black sneakers and my Emerald Green bandana on my forehead. And my uncle's Shuriken Necklace. He was a ninja fanatic as a kid so she said it was fitting for him to be the Shinobi Mode Kamen Rider of his time. It's the only memento of him I have so I hold it very dearly. Meaning if you take it... yeah you got it.

"You mean doing recon and running into a D-Shifter squad? No, for once I actually didn't have this planned." I replied honestly. "Am I going to have fun wiping them out? Yes, which I have planned."

There's something else I should've mentioned. And I promise this is the LAST thing! Not all of the Riders died in the final battle. Because you know, fifteen years is a very _very_ long time last time I checked.

I reached behind my belt buckle, retrieving a red and silver Mechanical Claw device. I slid the left sleeve of my Jacket up revealing a matching arm brace. You should know what happens next.

"Let's Ride." I smirked, as my companions nodded. We slid the CLAWs onto our braces and immediately slid them off. And the Magic Word:

"HENSHIN!" We called out in unison. After doing it a hundred times, we start calling out activation codes in unison out of habit. The CLAWs were slid onto our belts as the Mechanical Voice Chirped: "BUSHIDO MODE!"

In an instant, a flash of white light enveloped us, blinding the troop around us. When it cleared, we were replaced by Red and Silver Kamen Riders, with the appearance of the Legendary Samurai Mode. This my friends is the Bushido CLAW: Mark 3, third generation of the ever so lovely Bushido CLAWs. Who needs troopers when you can get Riders? OK, enough talk we'll get to the butt kicking since that's what you readers came for.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" a strong female voice called out from the sky.

"Oh crap..." I said displeased at where this was going.

From the sky landed another Rider, however she was different. Her armor was Lavender and White, with a motif of a Swan and a Knight. On her chest was a circular Bandoleer Buckle, The same colors as the armor, which obviously held together the black X-shaped bandoleer on her. On her back, retracted beautiful Snow White Wings, this sat around a Silver Shield with the QUEEN of Hearts insignia on the front. I'll explain that part later. Her Sword rested on the left side of her belt, the hilt red. I'll be honest if there's one thing scarier than an army of D-Shifters; it's an extremely pissed Aunt.

"Who are you?" One of the D-Shifters resembling a dog, barked. (No pun intended)

The Rider pulled out her Identification, a flat plastic card. Where the picture was on the ID projected a Caucasian Woman in her early thirties, with dirt blond hair, glasses over her crystal blue eyes, dressed in white and blue business attire.

"Is that all officer?" the Rider coldly asked.

The Dog D-shifter saluted. "Sorry to disturb you ma'am. We just caught these three cutting school. And we were just trying to retrieve them upon the teacher's request.

Jacob grunted as the D-Shifter rats us out. "Great, now we're going to hear it."

"Listen..." The Rider canceled her Armor as a White and Lavender Swan robot flapped to her shoulder. "I'm deeply sorry about any issues my _idiot_ of a nephew_,_ caused you this morning." She apologized, sinking her teeth into what she plans to do to her "Nephew."

"It's quite alright Commander Stewart. Since your here, we'll allow you to deal with them."

"Thank You so much." She said, relieved.

I watched the D-Shifters get onto their Sky Bikes (2015 modeled motorcycles) and then turned my head to see an extremely pissed Caucasian woman in front of me. "Hey... Aunt Jessie." I tried to put sincerity into it. Instead she smacked it away.

"You're grounded." was her reply.

* * *

><p>"Grounded? Are you serious?" I protested as my Aunt and I walked into our home afterward.<p>

"I'm completely serious." She said, her voice not changing. "Why would you cut class number one? This is the third time this week alone."

"I wanted to do some recon during the intermission between classes. I have study hall first period." I replied, hoping that'll crack her.

"Recon huh; that's such a bull face lie. What's the real reason you left school?"

I got quiet, not wanting to answer. If I did answer, she was going to flip out. If I lied, she would flip out. If I kept quiet then… Yeah, I was in a position where I couldn't get out.

"I wanted to look for the Nexus System; I got a lead, and so I left during study hall."

"The Nexus System; you're still hooked on that? Honey..." She pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and motioned me to sit down. So I did.

"The Nexus System is just a myth. It doesn't exist. If it did, then it's either destroyed or lost."

"How do you know it doesn't exist?" I asked.

"When Misael designed it, he told us that he was just bored one day and imagined if SADE's technology would advance far enough to help on his missions, where he was still a mercenary. He never built on it because we were at war at the time."

"Misael the 'ACE of Hearts' mercenary hired by Shadow to kill you guys' right?"

She nodded. "He was also extremely skilled with technology, reconstructing his own FANG Beast. That's where he got the idea for the new Systems."

"I see. But since it's just a myth, they don't exist right?"

She nodded again. She then stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"Well since, you're not going back to school for the rest of the day, due to trust issues, how about breakfast?" She asked retrieving, Eggs, Milk and pancake mix.

"I guess. But what should I do while you cook?" I asked getting up and walking out the room.

"Well what do kids your age do nowadays?" she cracked a few eggs into a bowl filled with pancake mix and milk as she mixed it all up.

"Video Games, Movies, shopping, oh and live under a tyrant of a man who leads a D-Brid army." I said sarcastically.

"Watch it." She turned. "When I was your age, we had plenty of stuff to do."

I chuckled. "Yeah, like blackmailing a Rider to be your body gu-" I jumped back as I saw a knife fly past my face and into the wall. I turned back and saw Aunt Jessie's D-Brid stare, the one she gave me to let me know that I reached her breaking point.

"I just remembered I got some homework to do, I'll be upstairs." I dashed out of the kitchen away from her.

* * *

><p>"Rotten kid," Jessie sighed, putting the mix down. She walked into the living room, kicking her shoes off. She then walked towards the pictures that sat on the bookshelf, the pictures showing the group in their teens. Tim, Yuliya, Will, Amy, Josh, the Colonel, Misael, Dominick, and Nolan. Her eyes teared up as she sat on the couch sobbing. Fifteen years passed, Fifteen years without her friends. In fifteen years, Jessie was able to use her status as the QUEEN of Hearts to build an army of rebels to fight back Shadow. She lost many soldiers, but at the same time, gained new allies. There were traitors on both sides of the war. Jessie's heart was broken more times than she could count. People that she trusted with her life were the same ones who held a gun to her face, who held katanas to her neck. At the same time, Assassins and D-Shifters who hunted her down for years became valuable allies that did the hunting for her; two of which became best friends of Andrew: Jacob and Aya.<p>

"_Lost in thought?" _A voice in Jessie's head spoke. Jessie wiped her eyes and looked at the Swan flying in front of her with a worried expression only a robotic swan could make.

A small twister started next to her as it was replaced by a twin of her. The twin had black hair, wearing similar business attire, having on a red blouse, black skirt and an open suit jacket. The D-Brid also had her cherry-red guitar next to her.

Jessie turned and nodded. "I miss them. Have you ever wondered what would happen if Shadow Day never occurred?"

Jezebel, the twin stared at the ceiling. "Well for one thing, we wouldn't be in the mess we're in now; living in a gated-community outside a war-torn NYC.

Jessie closed her eyes reminiscing about the dreadful day fifteen years before that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK <strong>_**[December 31: 2010; New Year's eve. 5:45pm]**_

"Jessie, Tim just called me about fifteen minutes ago, Shadow's made their move, and we're all heading into the city." Nolan said through his Blue-tooth under his helmet.

"I'll stay and try to handle things here; I'll call for back up." Jessie rode down the street on a purple and white 2011 Ducati 848 EVO Super bike, looking up seeing smoke coming from down the street. Something told her that it wasn't good. And she was right.

The closer she got to the smoke, the more nervous she got. Then her six month nightmare began.

Three D-Shifters stood amidst of the flaming wreckage, dead bodies laid on the ground as neighbors ran frantically from them. Jessie looked at the carnage, suddenly hearing the crying of an infant nearby. She looked closer seeing a car seat sitting on the ground near the flames. Jessie rushed over to it, until a D-Shifter cut her off.

"Well well, where do you think you're going?" It snarled. Jessie jumped back as Jezebel appeared from behind her, decking the monster.

"Back off." Jezebel said, transforming into the Swan D-Brid.

The Saw-Shark D-Shifter hissed again as it charged at her. Jessie took the opportunity to run towards the infant again, but the other two D-Shifters, the Triceratops and Cobra D-Shifters blocked her pushing her back.

"Don't even try." The feminine voice of the Triceratops D-Shifter stated, swinging her bladed tonfas around skillfully.

"That baby's coming with us; and we also have orders to kill anyone who stands against us." The Cobra D-Shifter replied with his voice as strong as steel.

"I'm not letting that happen." Jessie replied. She stood up and ran towards them again. She ducked from a swipe with the tonfa sweep kicked the Cobra D-Shifter, making it tumble. The Triceratops D-Shifter grabbed her shirt collar but Jessie swung her arm back, elbowing it in the stomach. Three seconds later, she grabbed the crying baby and ran away from the group. Jezebel flew behind her as the Saw-Shark D-Shifter jumped in front of Jessie, cutting them off again.

"You're not getting away that easily." The Saw-Shark D-Shifter cracked his knuckles as he threw a punch in Jessie's direction. Jessie didn't expect it, so when it happened, she stopped short and forcefully twisted back to turn and run. But she dropped, turning too hard causing all the pressure to go straight to her foot.

"Crap." She bit her tongue as she stared at her throbbing ankle. She tried to stand, but the pain was too much. The Saw Shark D-Shifter laughed at her attempt to get back up.

"Like a small animal caught in a trap." He laughed, watching her struggle. "If you give me the baby, I'll spare you."

"Bite me."

"Have it your way." The D-Shifter swung it's sword as he brought it down. Jezebel dashed and cut the descent short. She kicked it away again.

"Thanks." Jessie said. She looked at the baby; it's crying subsiding as it was running out of air to use, despite its attempts. Compared to Jessie, it barely had a scratch which relieved her. She stood up, dealing with the pain, as she looked around for safety. She limped to a nearby car, turning on her Blue tooth.

"Colonel, I need back up." She said into it. "Colonel…?"

"They're dead Hun." The Triceratops's voice crept as Jessie jumped from the car. The Triceratops D-Shifter grabbed her arm, starting to break it. Jessie screamed from the immense pain.

"Give up the baby."

Jessie held in her breath to try and speak. "What… what do you want with him?"

"Our boss wants to hold it ransom to draw out the rest of the Riders. We targeted this area specifically since we knew where SADE's Trinity Rider was located. We figured we'd push him over the edge, and target the people closest to him; which is why we're going to kill you too."

Jezebel, growing tired of them spread her dark wings and blew the Saw-Shark and Cobra back giving her enough time to get Jessie. The Triceratops D-Shifter became distracted by Jezebel's sudden intrusion that she didn't notice Jessie take off. Jezebel followed her afterward.

The Saw-Shark was about to charge, until the Triceratops D-Shifter stopped him.

"Leave them." It ordered.

The Saw-Shark reverted to its human form, which was a Caucasian teen, having short black hair and wearing the SADE's Strike Force uniform. "Why can't we go after them?"

"Because..." It reverted to young woman with brunette-black hair tied in a ponytail with green eyes, wearing the same uniform. "It'll be fun hunting them some more. Go and get Mike, we're leaving."

"On it." He nodded, folding his hands behind his head and turning in the direction where the Cobra D-Shifter was, reverting to a tall, masculine Asian teen with spiky jet black hair.

Jezebel rested Jessie against an alley wall the second they knew that they were a safe distance. Jezebel looked at her ankle, and her arm, realizing that they were both in bad shape.

"Geez, when did you start bleeding?" She asked wiping the starting stream coming from Jessie head. "Maybe you got hit from that tonfa when you ducked it earlier."

"How's... How's Andrew?" Jessie said between breaths, still in pain.

Jezebel looked at the baby, who was covered in dark spots from the smoke, and making rough little coughs, as it cracked it's eyes open.

"Alive." Jezebel said relieved. We need to get you two to a hospital.

"With the city like this;" Jessie reminded, still in pain. "And what about the Colonel and the others?"

"We'll just have to wait and find out to hear from them. Now come on." Jezebel grabbed Jessie and the baby and flew from the area to the nearest hospital.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

* * *

><p>"Can never celebrate New Year's Eve the same way again after that…" Jezebel chuckled, making Jessie crack a smile.<p>

"Yeah, Right; not like we could celebrate anything after that. Being in a war and raising a kid is too much for a seventeen year old girl to handle." Jessie said honestly. "They haven't found it have they?"

"Sensors read that the area is secured and safe." Sora, the swan replied.

"Good, the last thing I need is for them to get their hands on it. Well, I guess I should go and get breakfast done." Jessie stood up and stretched, walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sorry about that you guys, I just figured that this was an important point in my adventure so I mentioned it. But I'm back, and bored. Man it sucks to be grounded, I don't know how you do it in your time, but in a world where you can't leave your house without being shot at half the time, it's pretty boring. When you're grounded, that's even worse. Mentioned earlier was the fact that we live in a gated community on the outskirts of NYC. New York City was destroyed during Shadow Day and as such many survivors were left homeless. And what does a maniacal tyrant do in his spare time? Give everyone a home to live. I'm not kidding; Shadow <em>owns<em> the entire freaking planet. Everything's run by them. The only thing that isn't, is our gear. I also mentioned that we are Riders. We belong to NEO SADE; a small rebel alliance ran by Ant Jessica, as she was one of the closest members to Colonel Gracia, the founder of SADE. She's also a Rider too. The sole WINGS Rider in existence, Kamen Rider WINGS: Knight Mode. During the war times, Jezebel, her D-Brid Twin was actually able to evolve into a D-Shifter. In order to accompany this sudden transformation, the scientist created Sora, a WINGS Beast based on the European's Rider System that was lost when Europe was taken over. She leads a group of ragtag teens and a bunch of D-Shifters in secret. She trained me martial arts and weapons skills, little bits she picked up from her friends, in the case that she had to defend herself. It came in handy I guess, I'm alive right?

"Andy, Breakfast is ready!" She called from the staircase.

After getting a knife flung at me, I'm pretty hesitant to head downstairs... but who cares? Its food, I can risk death for her pancakes.

* * *

><p>I loved breakfast time, as it was the one of the few times off the training area that me and Ant Jessica could spend AuntNephew time... or rather Mother/Son time. Yeah, I know she's supposed to be my aunt and all, but she's the closest thing I have to a mother, so what can you do? She'd normally ask me about school (Probably shouldn't tell her about parent/teacher conference) my friends (Jacob and Aya) or tell me stories about my uncle and his miscellaneous adventures kicking the crap out of rogue Dreamon. (Cool stuff). Nothing could ruin this moment, except...

Her cellphone buzzed from the counter. She wiped the milk from her upper lip and she walked over.

"Hello?" she answered.

Yeah, you guessed it: Work, the thing that divides families all the time.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah, OK. I'm on my way."

She hung up and turned to me.

"What happened, you're pictures are overdue?" I asked, biting into my third pancake.

"You know my pictures are never overdue." She replied, shaking her head. "Actually, it's something worse; I can't explain but I'll be home in a few."

I watched her walk into the room and slip her shoes back on. I knew it was something SADE-related when her Bandoleer buckle was slid into her pocket.

"And no you can't come, Grounded also means no missions." She read my mind.

"How do you know that I was thinking that?" I asked.

"I'm a parent." She smirked. "That and teens are too predictable. Sora, let's go."

And with that she ran out the house. I heard the revving of her motorcycle and listened to the engine lessened as she pulled away. I gave it ten minutes before I called Jacob and Aya; more than likely, they were grounded too.

* * *

><p>Jessie arrived at the area, being greeted by one of the guards.<p>

"So what happened here?" Jessie asked, looking around. The entrance was fine so there wasn't any forced break in. The two of them walked into the sliding doors, which lead to a staircase leading underground.

"Apparently, one of the scientists discovered two of the guards dead in the middle of the night. There was nothing broken into, however..."

"However what...?"

"_It _was stolen." he replied.

Jessie froze. "Who were the scientists that were killed?"

"Autopsy confirmed that it was Doctors: Susan Richardson and Shingo Yamamoto."

"Sora!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Are you sure your sensors didn't pick up anything?"

"No, I'm positive."

"Could it have been an Assassin-Class D-Shifter, A traitor in our ranks?" The Guard questioned as they descended closer to the bottom.

Once they got to the bottom of the floor, Jessie slid her ID card through the slot, typed the Key into the pad and stepped back. Once the doors unlocked the two walked into the lab.

Jessie looked around the area not finding anything suspicious. "Could it have been...?"

Something then flew from the ceiling hitting the guard, causing him to drop to the ground.

"Both?" A young teen voice replied.

"Come out now!" Jessie yelled out.

In response to that she heard footsteps from the other end of the room. Her eyes widen as she recognized who it was.

The body of the very voice was a slim Caucasian teenager, well-built with black hair, sunglasses dressed in Shadow's Uniform, which looked like SADE's uniform. He wore a black button-down shirt and pants, with a black jacket. Hung around his neck was a red tie, slightly lose.

"It's been a while hasn't it? How's Andy?" He asked.

"It's you..."

"Yes, its me." the teen took his glasses off revealing his sharp red eyes. "Alex Robertson."

"There's no way, you were ki-"

"Killed? I wasn't actually. I was kidnapped and assumed dead." He replied. "Commander Hashimura however showed me how grateful I should be that he found me, and that he took me away from you and your futile rebel alliance."

"What do you mean, grateful? He killed everyone. He killed your family, don't you remember?"

"Ten years ago; where my family was killed by those D-Shifters? I remember; you're troops did everything they could, but still couldn't defeat them could they? Oh Right, right. That's because your troops realized how useless their attempts were and turned against you, how can I forget? He shouted. He cleared his throat and calmed down, before continuing. "That's more than enough proof that this 'NEO SADE bull' is getting old. I suggest that you disband this ridiculous army and surrender. The Human population is almost gone, and you and your group are too little compared to the legions of warriors that Commander Hashimura has under him."

"Not gonna happen." Jessie snarled.

"Fine then; say 'Hi' for me when you see them. Yami, Awaken the Dragon Spirit."

The roar of a mechanical dragon was heard from under Jessie's feet as it rose from the ground. On Alex's arm were a Black and Silver Brace, matching the Black and Silver Dragon's color scheme. Alex slid a Black and Silver Shuriken into his Brace, triggering a dark techno chime.

"HENSHIN!" Alex called out. Yami bit onto the brace as it announced in a dark voice: "KENSEI MODE!"

A dark aura ignited around him as black and silver armor encased him. The armor was metallic black, designed after a Dragon and Ninja, the chest plate having strapped together two Katanas, and on the belt, there was two Pistols. The gauntlets were silver and jagged with blades extending from it and the backside of the belt held gun cartridges for the pistols. Alex's metallic feet made a sound as he walked closer to Jessie.

"HENSHIN!" Jessie called out as she slid a shield-looking key into her bandoleer. The bandoleer shot straps around her body as a docking port formed on her back. Sora instinctively slid onto it as the transformation commenced.

"KNIGHT MODE!" the system made out as Jessie transformed.

Alex cracked his knuckles and his movement got faster. Before they knew it, they were locking fist with each other. Alex evaded attacks like child's play, but despite that, Jessie's experience gave her the edge to gain the upper hand. In the process of the fighting, the lab materials were being broken, as it wasn't made to be a battlefield. The two riders improvised as they continued to fight each other.

Alex jumped back, drawing his katanas and restarting his assault again. Jessie drew her sword in her waist and countered the swipes that were made. She landed hard hits on him, making him stagger left and right, much to her pleasure. Of course she had no intention of killing him, but to just give Hashimura a 'Thank You' gift for the lovely home that they had. If it was for the living nightmare she's endured, then she'd be going after him and leaving Alex is. But she was smarter than that.

Alex grabbed the edge of the table, breathing heavily from the impacts he sustained. Despite that however, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jessie asked, readying her sword for another attack.

"Nothing, just that... You've been hitting an afterimage this whole time." Alex's voice replied behind her. Jessie spun around finding Alex with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"An Afterimage?" Jessie turned back watching the Rider in front of her disperse into nothing.

"All thanks to the 'Nexus Turbo Shot.' Neat trinket don't you think? The ability to move fast enough to create a temporary clone; it's based on the 'Trinity Turbo Shot' isn't it?"

"Why you... How did you find out about the Nexus System in the first place?"

Alex chuckled again, this time shaking his head. "This is exactly the reason why this rebellion is going to blow up in your face. Did you really think for even a split second, that Hashimura didn't know what your scientists were making here? For the last decade, the system was put into construction and testing. This is a secret laboratory that no one knows about except for people that you absolutely trust with your life, and even they didn't know what was going on here. Only you, the guards, and the two scientists in this room knew what was going on here. Best part? This was your Ace in the hole; the surefire way this war could've been overturned... but now it's in the hand of the enemy. So the question remains..."

Jessie turned around to see the barrel of Alex's pistol staring her down. "Should I kill you first, or those three?"

"Three...?" Jessie turned around and saw the three behind her.

* * *

><p>OK, I know I'm supposed to be grounded and all but I did mention that being grounded is boring. I called Jacob and Aya and we sped in the direction our braces gave. We pulled up to a typical NYC office building, where I saw Ant Jessie's bike parked. It was quiet outside, and of course during wartime, that's not the best thing in the world.<p>

"Ladies first…" I persuaded Aya to go in first, not because I have manners, I do. If I didn't then Ant Jessie would've gotten on me good. But Aya was trained as an assassin. One of the most important traits of such a warrior is to make sure there is nothing that'll delay the mission. No guards, no security devices, just a clean shot to the target. The front door was unlocked and so we raced towards the basement.

* * *

><p>Wow that was a long staircase. It took us about a minute to get down to the bottom. All the way down, we heard a crash, like a fight. At any rate, we weren't too sure so we didn't question it much. That is until we discovered the situation down the flight of stairs.<p>

Ant Jessie stared at the three of us with a deadly stare that I can tell she had, rider mode or not. What scared me more than her was the mysterious Rider behind her.

"Run..." I could barely hear her say.

"I've decided. I'll start with good ol' Andy and work my way back to you. Let's get started." The Rider aimed his pistol and took a shot. My body was stunned, I couldn't move. My life flashed before my eyes right there and then. I know it's stupid to say but all of my memories flooded back to my mind. The first time I said "Mommy", the first time Ant Jessie introduced me to Aya and Jacob, my first mission as a Bushido Kamen Rider, all the times I was able to spend with the people I loved. Little did I realize in that split second, the reason why all my memories were related to Ant Jessie... was because my brain was telling me to not be upset.

I watched her armor crumble in front of me. The Rider stood behind her, a blade being retracted from her stomach as the Armor disintegrated off her slowly dying body. Her eyes met mine as she smirked.

"I told you that you were grounded..." Ant Jessie dropped to the floor. The three of us knelt down and picked her up checking her pulse, which was fading.

The Rider shook the blood of his katana as the Pistol wielding clone disappeared.

"Ant Jessie, please; you can't die..." I said, my emotions forcing it out of me. "Can't Jezebel do something to heal you like she did when you were younger?"

She tried to shake her head. "Sorry kiddo... it's not the same."

Ant Jessie told me about a time when she was put into a coma when she was sixteen. Two Dreamon attacked her and she lost a ton of blood. Jezebel, her D-Brid inside of her, was able to keep her alive, long enough so that she could get medical treatment.

"But it's not fair, you can't die on me! You're the only family I have left." Tears were balling from my eyes as I cried into her stained blouse.

"That's not true... You have Jacob and Aya. They're your family. Don't forget it."

"But you're my parent!" I yelled. Her eyes widen as I kept sobbing. With the strength she had left, she tapped my shoulder. I looked up as she weakly motioned me to her.

"Come here, I need to tell you something..."

She whispered something in my ear, turning my attention to one of the undamaged areas in the destroyed lab.

"Now my little hero: Ride Wild." She smiled.

"Ride Wild" was a term that she told my uncle the last time she saw him. In the six months after the New Year's Eve incident, soldiers fell one after another. The Colonel, Tim, Yuliya, and Misael all died one after another by the ever growing D-Shifters. The FANG Riders were all wiped by Hashimura. Jacob and Aya were babies so they never really met Josh and Amy, their older siblings. Uncle Nolan was called out by Hashimura and after a two-day long battle; he died in a similar way to my Aunt, from the cold sharp metal of a blade.

I choked, knowing that if she was telling me this, then it's her last words.

"I love you Mom." I said, hugging her. "And thank you for the present."

"I love you too..." Her hand slid from my arms as they hit the floor, dead. Her body grew cold as I pulled away from her. I then waved my hand over her eyelids and stood up.

"The touchy-feely moment's over right?" He asked.

"Distract him for thirty seconds, and I'll take it from there." I told Jacob and Aya.

They nodded, sliding the claws onto their braces then onto their belts. When the transformations completed, I started counting. Jacob and Aya drew their blades and charged the enemy as I ran towards the direction that I was supposed to head to. Of course this Rider was extremely overpowered, but like I said; Thirty seconds was all I needed to start "Riding Wild."

Jacob and Aya tried their best to hold their opponent back, which only lasted twenty seconds, leaving me ten seconds to move it into high gear. And so I did.

"You two are up next. If you die now, maybe you'll be able to catch up." The Rider said coldly as he ran both katanas together.

And that's where the action begins.

"HENSHIN!" I called out.

"KENSEI MODE!" a white light suddenly exploded in the room taking only moments to subside. I walked out from a spot as the light radiated from me, the White and Silver Ninja Armor modeled after a White Tiger glistening off of it. I looked exactly like the Rider in front of me. Except I was modeled after a Tiger, while he a Dragon. And His armor was black while I was white. We were Twins practically; something I didn't expect until she told me seconds before. The Twin Nexus Systems finally were about to clash. Typical Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon/Yin and Yang concept.

"Like looking at a mirror;" The Dark Rider said.

"Was just about to say that;" I replied. "Jacob, Aya, please stand back. I can't afford to lose any more family members this morning."

"Right;" Aya nodded. Jacob grabbed Ant Jessie's lifeless body and carried it away from the battlefield, where my opponent and I were going to fight.

"Ready yet?" he asked, growing impatient.

I drew my swords, the blades whistling as my wrists shot to my sides. "Let's Go!"

The Rider ran towards me and I blocked his blades as they made contact. I pushed him back and lunged at him, the adrenaline filling my veins. Our swords clashed with so much force and friction, that sparks were exploding like they were Lightsabers in an old Star Wars movie in a sci-fi movie. The sword clashing lasted about two minutes and during that time, all I could think about was how this guy took the only thing I had to a mother. That and something about him kept getting to me, like I knew him from a long time ago.

Our blades locked for the third time as I stared into his Armor's red eyes, while he focused on my Green ones.

"Not bad." He spoke up. "What are you exactly?"

"Kamen Rider: Nexus CLAW." I replied. "Who are you?"

"Kamen Rider: Nexus FANG; nice to meet you; or rather, long time no see."

I lost focus for a split second, and he realized that. He put more force behind his weapons and kicked my shin under us to make me lose balance. I dropped to one knee and he kicked me away from him and into a supply cabinet.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Come on, you don't recognize my voice? Or is it that you don't think that dead people can come back?"

His reply was too vague, but I honestly thought about it. He didn't sound much older than us so he must have been in his late teens, the latest. His fighting style matches mine to an extent, so if anything he must have had the same training as I did when I was... younger.

"Al...Alex?" I stuttered. "You're alive?"

The Rider clapped his hands. "Give the kid a prize. I haven't seen you since we were little. How've you been before ten minutes ago?" He asked, purposely trying to make my blood hot.

I stood from the inverted File Cabinet and rolled my shoulders. "I was grounded, so you know not much to do."

"I see. Well I hope that these last ten minutes were exciting enough to strike you out of your boredom."

I laughed. "Are you kidding?" I retraced the swords and drew one of my pistols. "I'm having the time of my life." I was getting ready to pull the trigger, but that's when he teleports in front of me; the afterimage behind of him fading. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it, making me drop the pistol.

"I'm glad, anything to make my little bro happy." Alex said with the shivering voice he developed.

I kicked him back, and drew the second pistol, aiming it at him. "I'd be ecstatic if you'd drop dead. Can you do that for me?"

"Sorry, I can't. I still want to have a bit of fun." Alex replied recovering from the kick. "I got an idea, let's play tag." He said, holding his left wrist up where his brace was. We watched as he typed keys into the holographic screen. The next thing I know, a blue and black vortex ignites behind him. It was identical to a Nightmare Vortex, just blue instead of red.

"You're it." He said. He walked backwards until he disappeared.

"Hey get back here!" I began to chase after him.

"Andy!" Aya yelled to me. I turned around, to see Jacob toss the pistol to me.

"Be careful Bro." Jacob said. "Call if you need back up."

I nodded as I ran into the Blue Colored Nightmare Vortex, leaving my family behind.

* * *

><p>Twenty seconds later I'm flying through this tunnel. This blue tunnel which seems endless... All I knew was that at the end of it I was going to be in some desert in the Nightmare Realm. There, I would defeat Alex and use the Nexus Systems to bring down Hashimura and Shadow once and for all. For my Uncle, Aunt Jessica, and all of the others who've died in the last decade and a half. This plan was perfect. Another twenty seconds later, there was a major setback…<p>

Once I reached the end of the tunnel, I dropped fast. Instinctively I grabbed the first thing that I came in contact with, which was a railing. This didn't make sense, because there are no buildings in a desert.

"Welcome." I heard Alex's voice from above me. I pulled against the railing and manage to force myself up to the roof of the building.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"New York City." He replied calmly.

I looked around, the buildings were lit up, the streets under us were noisy and the sky was dark.

"This can't be NYC." I said, examining it. "It looks Non-war torn."

"Did you Aunt tell you about the Nexus System's unique ability?" Alex brought up.

"No, what is it?"

"The ability to Dimension Shift; Welcome to NYC in the year 2011."

"2011?" I froze up. "We went back in time?"

"Not just that, we went into an Alternate Reality, a universe where Shadow Day didn't occur on New Year's Eve."

"So that means…"

"That the Riders, who died, are alive in this universe. Too bad, they can't save you from this."

Alex drew both of his pistols holding them aimed at me. Yami, the Dragon on his wrist bit onto the hilt of the left handed pistol. Both of them started to develop black lightning as the system announced: FINAL SLASH ATTACK. I knew about these moves, the sudden surge that uses the System's full power in one shot. Whenever they were used, it usually meant that they intended to kill the target. And Alex is my enemy so…Crap.

"Shadow Bullet!" He pulled the trigger on the right handed gun as a dark bullet sped towards me.

I dodged it easily, by shooting a bullet back at it. Or so I thought. He pulled the trigger on the left handed pistol. All I knew was that following the bullet was a huge Black-colored Fire Dragon coming out of the barrel of the gun...

* * *

><p>I must have blacked out at some point because I was flying off the building after it hit. Last time I checked, you can die from falling off a building. So why did I find myself hooked up to heart monitors, an IV and relaxing in a comfy hospital bed? The answer was something I didn't expect.<p>

"Hey, he's waking up." I heard a voice say. I could've sworn it was Aya's voice. Did that mean that I was transported back to 2025? The answer to that, not even close.

I cracked my eyes open slowly, examining the room. No offense readers, but either this is the way of an alternate universe or technology looks primitive in 2011. Once I manage to get my eyes fully open, a bright face smiled at me; a tiny Velociraptor followed, trying to get a better look at me by creeping on her head

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"In SADE's infirmary;" The girl replied. "We found you outside on the roof of the building. We didn't know who you were, but your Jacket had SADE's insignia so we figured you had to be someone important, or at least somehow related to us. I'm Agent Reed by the way; Amy Reed."

I manage to rub my eyes, before replying. "My name's Andrew, Andrew Taylor."

"Are you a Rider by any chance?" She asked me, looking at the CLAW Beast that laid on the nightstand.

I turned over to see it, which oddly enough I haven't given a look at since I had thirty seconds to get it and help Jacob and Aya at the time. It was a White Tiger like I figured; its stripes alternating between silver and black. My Uncle's Necklace was lying next to it as well.

"I guess you can say that."

"What's it name?" The Raptor asked. "My name's Tira."

"Oh its name is..." I tried to think of a name quickly, and there and then was the first time I heard it spoke.

"My name's Hikari." It said in a quiet, yet angelic voice.

"So you're a girl just like me?" Tira asked it. Hikari nodded.

"It's a girl?" I said out loud.

"Is that a problem?" Hikari gave me a similar look to that of Aunt Jessie's. God I hated that look.

"No, I'm just a bit surprised. I figured that you'd be-"

"A male correct…?" She interrupted me. "That's Pretty Sexist of you to think all machines have to be males."

"That's not what I meant!" I replied. "It's just that it was unexpected. I'm sorry."

"New at this I'm assuming?" Amy giggled.

"I guess." Hikari replied for me.

The door to the room slid open, revealing two more Agents. One was Hispanic and the other was a fat guy. I'm bad with descriptions so if this your first time reading anything "Kamen Rider FANG-related", I apologize. I'll try again. The Hispanic Guy was tan skinned with spiky hair and light facial hair, including a light mustache and a light beard; I'm assuming he shaved it. And the Fat guy wasn't so fat, more fluffy-like. But from a glance I could tell he was pretty strong. And Amy, she was light skinned and her hair was curly, pretty tall too I should add. The three of them each wore a White SADE Blazer, and a colored shirt underneath. I noticed that they each wore a necklace with a Key on it, maybe it was their transformation keys, since Amy knew what a Rider was and the Raptor of course kind of gave it away. I hope that was a better explanation. Now, on with the story.

"Hey Will, Josh." Amy greeted the two walking in.

"Yo, what's up? How's the dead man doing?" The Hispanic Agent asked.

I laughed on the inside, thinking about in my world, it's the other way around. It then occurred to me, that I can't tell them that I'm from an alternate universe and time for that matter. I mean, how bad can I screw up the space time continuum by doing that? I had about ten seconds to come up with a back story. Five seconds left and I got nothing.

"I'm doing OK." I lifted myself up to get a better look at them.

"Well it's good to know you're ok. I'm Agent Badillo, but you can call me Will." He answered back.

"Agent Garret, Josh Garret."

Something must've hit me by then because with Amy and Josh, I could literally see the splitting image of both Aya and Jacob respectively. Cool, when I get back home (If I get back home) I could tell them that I met their dead relatives, but they were alive. Wait, can't do that, Time-space continuum at stake.

"It's nice to meet you." Hikari replied, jumping into my bed. She got comfortable and just sat in my lap, closing her robotic eyes.

"Wow, I barely got to know her and this is her first impression. I want to trade for something different." I sighed. "Maybe a Wolf or a Phoenix." I felt the sharp pinch of metal digging into my leg through the covers. Hikari cracked an eyelid and her jade colored eye looked at me before shutting out again. "Never mind I take that back."

"So I have a question. Why were you on the roof, or better yet, where did you come from?" Amy asked, the whole scene changing between the four of us.

It was a blessing that Hikari did her little thing just now, she gave me another ten seconds to add to my story telling.

"Well, to make a long story short, I am an agent part of a recon-team known as NEO." I started out. When you think about it, it makes sense. In 2025, we called ourselves, NEO SADE, and the last mission I did was a "Recon mission" (cutting class).

"Go on."

"We specialize in hunting down criminals who Dimension Shift between different areas between Earth and the Nightmare Realm. Our latest target is a traitor who defected from our team, having information that he was going to sell to D-Shifters that he came into contact a few months ago. He killed our chief officer with a stolen Rider System we created. Only two were made, He has one, and I have the other. We decided that I should hunt him, since the only thing that can defeat the unique systems, are its opposite. We ended up in NYC where he left me for dead. And that's where you find me."

After that, I really hope they bought this story. I'm screwed if they're anything like Aunt Jessica; she'd know I'd lie from 'We Specialize In.' on.

"OK, I buy it." Josh said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Same." Will added.

And of course left two against one, Amy reluctantly agreed. "Yeah I guess; we've been through a lot the last few months so anything could happen."

Wow if they were this easy going, then I probably should've told them the truth from the beginning.

"But..." Will started.

"But...?" I asked, curious.

"What the _hell_ is NEO?" I heard another voice in the doorway. The voice came from a young Argentinean man with short curly black hair who wore a Black and Red SADE uniform. On his shoulder sat a red and white Saber-tooth Tiger, the same suspicious look on its face.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Agent Misael Aciar. The ACE of Hearts." He replied, his voice still coming strong.

"ACE of Hearts... Then that means that you guys are..."

"Yep, we're part of the Royal Seventeen." Amy admitted.

"Royal Seventeen? I was going to say the Royal Flush Five." Apparently Aunt Jessie never told me about this.

"The Royal Seventeen are the Seventeen chosen members that could withstand the immense power of the Kaishi Decks." She held her Deck up, the QUEEN of Clubs. "We each are able to use the full extent of the decks, enabling our Rider Forms to take on extremely powerful abilities. With it, we were able to destroy Shadow for good.

Those eight words rung so strong in my head, that they wouldn't stop playing.

"You were able to stop Shadow? For good?" I asked.

"Well it wasn't easy but we managed." Josh replied.

"Back to the topic at hand, who are you really?" Misael asked again.

If Aunt Jessie was here, she'd probably tell me to come clean no matter what the consequences would turn out to be. So...

"OK, but if you don't believe me, then that's on you guys." I cleared my throat and started to go into honest mode.

"I am from a different universe and a different time." I knew the time-space continuum was gonna bite me in the butt later but now wasn't the time. "I'm from the year 2025, in a universe where Shadow Day hit on New Year's Eve 2010. My family... was killed by D-Shifters. I was only six weeks at the time so... I'm surprised that I came out of it. I was rescued and adopted by a girl named Jessica Stewart, a SADE agent that worked closely with the SADE Riders. She suffered some damage, but that didn't compare to the heartbreak she was going to face in the coming months. SADE failed in stopping Shadow day, and in six months' time, the human population dropped to 10%. In fifteen years, Agent Stewart raised me and at the same time, created a rebel alliance known as NEO SADE, made up of willing human survivors, and D-Shifters who want to overthrow Shadow. Also in case needed, She had the top scientist at the time, create Hikari and Yami; The Twin Nexus Rider Systems designed by the ACE of Hearts, Misael Aciar."

All heads turned to Misael as he gave us a blank stare back.

"OK, how do you know about that? That was just some little doodle I did out of boredom. I had no intention of using it."

"That's funny; Aunt Jessie told me that you mentioned them during the Six Month War, as new 'Bounty Hunter Equipment' if you had the tech at your disposal."

"Aunt Jessie?" Amy tilted her head.

"Like I said, she adopted me. I was more or less her stepson, but she made it clear to call her Aunt, since she didn't want to replace my actual mom. Continuing on, this morning, my two best friends, Aya Reed and Jacob Garret were-"

"Wait, that's our baby siblings." Amy pointed out.

"How do you know them?" Josh now got suspicious, as he started not to trust me anymore.

"Because in 2025 they're sixteen Years old; Well, Aya is at least. Jacob and I are almost there, got a few more months. So, we heard rumors about the Nexus Systems somewhere in the city, and we cut school to go and look. Aunt Jessie found out and I was grounded. Give or take an hour and she gets a call from the secret lab where the scientists were working at. They were killed from the inside overnight. She went to go and look, finding the culprit known as Alex Robinson, My 'defected teammate.' He has the Dark Side of the Nexus System named Yami, a Black Dragon. He..." I choked, feeling tears build up. "He killed Aunt Jessie... by pretending to shoot me. It was a trap to kill our leader. Just before she died, she whispered into my ear of the revelation of Hikari, the Light Side of the Nexus System, which as you can see was based on a white tiger. I don't know if this'll help, but both systems use these to activate."

I reached for my necklace and revealed the old shuriken key. "This belongs to my late Uncle."

The four of them looked at it, and realized that it was real.

"That looks like Nolan's Shuriken. But why is it so old?" Amy examined it, comparing this to her memory of seeing the one she knows of.

"That's because it's over sixteen years old." I said. "This is the only memento of him that I have. It just so happens to be the key that will trigger Hikari's transformation. We fought each other, with him activating a Blue Nightmare Vortex in the middle of the lab. I left Aya and Jacob behind and dove into it after him. Once I got to the other side, he tells me that we ended up here in this world. And the last thing I remember is him shooting me off the building with his Final Slash Attack, the Shadow Bullet. So do you guys believe me?"

The three teens in front of me looked speechless and confused, afraid to answer. That was a real confidence boost on my part.

"I believe it." My accuser spoke up.

"You do Misael? Why is that?"

"Because that CLAW Beast on the bed, I can tell from here that the technology on it shouldn't exist for at least five years. It's too advanced even for me. So why not believe him?"

"Two seconds ago, you wanted to take me out for lying to you guys."

"Call it whatever you want." Misael shrugged his shoulders. "But at any rate, I'm in."

"So am I." Amy nodded in agreement. "There's no doubt in my mind that this piece of rusted metal is Nolan's."

"If they're in then so am I." Josh replied also.

Wow this was easier than I thought.

"What are you guys getting into?" Will mentioned.

And so my dreams of saving my world came to a crashing halt. Well, at least I knew who the leader was of them.

"What's with the sudden decision change?" Josh asked him.

"Doesn't this just seem a bit weird, how a Rider that we never knew about just happens to end up on the roof? Not only that, but he _came_ from an alternate universe. What kind of crap are you trying to pull?"

Wow, if Hikari wasn't in my lap with her Claws ready to stab me for a slight mistake, I honestly would've decked this guy, IV and all. But I'm smarter than that; not smart enough to not cut school, but smart enough to realize my world is at stake.

"I'm not. I'm completely legit." I reached over to the chair next to the bed and found my ID card, which I should start wearing more. I showed them the ID which indicated my birthday, showing that I was born in late 2010, and a holographic model of me was emitted from the profile picture.

"What other proof do you need?"

Will nodded and backed off. "Just answer one question."

"I'm listening."

"After listening to your story, what are you planning on doing now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you plan on Defeating Shadow or do you plan on killing Alex so you can get revenge for your Aunt?"

"I-" I cut myself off. I didn't know what to say. At this point, Adrenaline and emotions took over me so I was solely focused on getting revenge. But that got me stuck here in 2011 without a way to get back. I had no idea how the Dimension Shifting works, How to get back, and I'm pretty sure I was going to get scratched to death before I get a chance to transform again.

"I plan on doing both." I replied. "By defeating Shadow once and for all, I can avenge my Aunt and give the rest of humanity a world to look forward too."

"Great Answer." Will nodded at me and I just had to smirk. "Just one problem."

"I don't know how to get back to my world I know, I already figured that out."

"Who said that'd be a problem?" Misael stepped in. "Let me see your brace."

"It's on the desk." I pointed to the White brace that said peacefully next to me.

Misael examined the computerized arm brace, studying the mechanics that went into the futuristic piece of machinery.

"I give it a week."

"A what?" I asked.

"It'll take me a week to fix, only because of our technology. Plus this tech is fifteen years ahead of us. Normally it'd take an hour at the most, but this looks really complicated, even for me."

"So what am I supposed to do for a week?" I slid in my bed wondering how Jacob and Aya were doing without me.

"Rest up." Misael said. "Cuz when we get there, it'll more than likely be hell over there, so it's better to be prepared for when that happens, am I wrong?"

Misael did have a point there. This is the first time I actually have had an opportunity to rest in a really long time. Might as well take advantage of it while I have the chance.

The teens left my room and I closed my eyes, thinking about everything that happened. "This was some crazy day." I found myself say out loud.

"No kidding." Hikari replied, her eyes lighting up.

"You're not gonna stab me again are you?" I asked, not trusting her completely yet.

"I'm sorry for my reaction earlier." She apologized.

I stuck my tongue at her when she wasn't looking and accepted the apology. "It's no problem. I'm sorry I was being sexist. I honestly didn't expect you to be a Female CLAW beast."

Hikari laughed at the comment. "Well, truth be told, machines don't have genders. However, CLAW and FANG Beast are different as we have advanced AI programming. I have the voice, personality and mindset of an average human Female, so technically, I am considered a girl."

I couldn't help but laugh lightly. I totally looked at Hikari from the wrong perspective. Sure I only knew her for roughly ten minutes, but it seemed like I knew her for my entire life.

* * *

><p>The room grew quiet, as we both fell asleep after a while. It must have been around 9pm when Misael and the others took their leave.<p>

"So Andrew…" Hikari spoke up.

"What is it?" I sounded groggy, in addition to the pain.

"Do you think you'll get home to your friends?"

"Well of course I do. I mean, why wouldn't I?"

"What if you make it too late?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'm not falling for your cliché 'life or death movie-lines.'"

"I'm serious. The Royal Flush Five were stationed around the time Alex broke into the lab."

I suddenly jolted up, despite the pain sending me back crashing down. "The Royal Flush Five!"

The Royal Flush Five in my world were, if you haven't figured it out by now, the Bushido Kamen Riders who defected from SADE in 2010. In my world, they're responsible for the Rider's deaths, and the death of my family. Aunt Jessie told me about them, and of course, I swore revenge. After Killing the Riders, they took the Kaishi Decks reuniting all seventeen decks together. As far as I know, the JOKER deck has yet to have a user, which is fortunate, due to it having the most unstable and destructive power out of the five. Did this change how serious this situation was? Not in the slightest.

"There's no use getting excited over it. I'm stuck here for a week anyway; that's how long these wounds are going to take to recover anyway." I said honestly.

"Unfortunately..." Hikari sighed. "I guess there's nothing else to do except pray for them."

I nodded. "If anything, God will watch them."

"Good night, Andy." Hikari told me, in the sweetest way possible, like a mother telling her baby boy 'good night.'

"Good night, Hikari." I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[NYC 2025, two days later]<em>**

A Sky Bike rode down the dirt covered streets of the war-torn NYC as it stopped suddenly at the broken down laboratory. The rider got off, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, with a katana strapped on his back. He adjusted his sunglasses and reached in his black leather coat for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He leans up against the wall, blowing out a puff of the toxic smoke.

"Those things are going to kill you." A red and Black Sword Shark said hovering above him.

"Better these than those ridiculous rebels." He said, putting it back in his mouth. He reached into his pocket, drawing a deck of playing cards. "Thirteen JACK of Diamonds, Thirteen JACK of Clubs, Thirteen JACK of Hearts… Thirteen JACK of Spades; to think it's been 15 years since Shadow Day. What a glorious day it was."

"James, what are we doing here in the first place?" The Sword Shark asked.

"Patience, Blade." James replied. "I see the rest of the gang's on their way."

As such, two more Sky Bike Riders rode up to the busted lab. One was a muscular Japanese man, with a Grey T-shirt and commando patterned pants with army boots. The Woman that accompanied him was Hispanic with brunette hair and red eyes. She had the appearance of a model, wearing an outfit, designed for someone who's hinted to be wealthy. She had a scarlet red dress and white heels.

"Good morning." The Asian man said to James.

"Same to you Mike, Miranda." James dug the cigarette into the wall before flicking it away.

"I know how you feel against smoking Miranda." James told her.

"You just don't want me to get on your case about it." She replied.

"Exactly my point."

Out of nowhere, they hear a fourth Sky Bike approaching them. They look into the distance, seeing the Metallic intruder.

"So the Kid's got the deck did he?" James guessed.

"He's the perfect fit for it." Mike replied, taking out his deck of KING Cards.

"After all, we waited long enough for him." Miranda drew her QUEEN deck, adding the 'Hearts cards' to it retrieved two days prior. "It's the appropriate time to have JOKER alongside us."

Alex pulled up to the trio as they looked at Nexus FANG's armor.

"Hashimura sent me with orders. It's time to move out." He instructed.

"Got it." Mike said, reverting into the Cobra D-Shifter. Miranda and James respectively transformed into their D-Shifter forms and joined themselves with their respected Sky Bikes.

"With Agent Stewart dead and Nexus CLAW dying in the past, there's nothing stopping me from my goals." An older man, around 60's said as he stared out the window of his office building. A Red and Black FANG Beast pounced onto his shoulder, and chuckled evilly.

"It took years to finally do, but with all eighteen decks assembled, the remaining humans are powerless to stop us from completing an Eternal Shadow Day." Raiga swayed his robotic tail back and forth on his master's shoulder.

"Let's get started shall we?"

"Yes Commander Hashimura."

The two then disappeared in a brief flash, being replaced by Kamen Rider FANG: Naraku Mode. The Liger-motif Rider drew his deck, full of ACE's of four different suits, before he turned and walked out of his office.

* * *

><p>And so, a week passed since I ended up in 2011. There was some stuff that happened, but I'm being nice and not boring you with the details, you'll thank me later. Anyway, I got to know more about the FANG Riders. (Should probably mention the spoiler I'm gonna leave some of you readers who have yet to read Kamen Rider FANG) I learned about how these guys are D-Brids. They were affected by the Shadow Day that occurred back in 2009. Then a year later, they joined SADE. They also told me about their various allies and enemies they made along the way, the time that they fought against their mentors, the CLAW Riders, the trials they had to go through to obtain the Kaishi Decks from their D-Brid halves, etc. They were interesting stories to say the least, they gave me a whole new outlook at how life would've been if Shadow Day didn't happen in my world. Misael was able to repair my gear so it was in functioning order, and I got to explore the city. I still had a few trust issues with the group, so they had me demonstrate my training skills to see if I was worthy of saving the world. That's where things got interesting…<p>

With my wounds just about healed, we snuck inside the Training area about 11pm. Misael wanted to see how a teen in 2025 fought. With Amy, Josh and Will watching from the sidelines, Misael stood across from me, his FANG Beast, Savage resting on his shoulder.

"Ready kid?" He asked me.

"Let's Ride Wild." I smirked back.

"If you insist…" Misael then ran towards me ready to do a jump kid aimed for my face. I dodged it, and swung my elbow back, which of course he blocked with his arm. Our demonstration of Martial Arts went back and forth for a good ten minutes, neither one of us tired. In all honesty, I was having the time of my life.

Eventually we locked fists with each other as we tried to see who would break first.

"Not bad kid. Bet you didn't see this coming did you?" Misael reached under his Jacket for his customized M9 handgun. Oddly enough, he ran his finger against the hilt and pulled out a dagger of all things. I had a split-second to jump back before he slashed me; just made it.

I flew back and slid, thinking on my feet while they ran against the mat.

"Is it possible to jump into Transformations?" I asked.

"If it'll boost your confidence, then have at it."

"What do you say Hikari?" I asked, pulling the shuriken off my neck.

Hikari nodded as I tossed it to her, to which she bit down. She turned into a white and black CLAW, which I slid onto my Brace.

"HENSHIN!" I called out, sliding the very CLAW onto my belt.

"KENSEI MODE!" The voice called out as the armor covered my body. Despite it being my second time, Hikari and I bonded a little in the week passed. That in turn, made the transformation feel more natural. It also helped that I wasn't fueled by adrenaline and bloodlust.

"So that's what Nexus CLAW… My creation is sick." Misael smirked.

"Let's break it." Savage said.

"Good idea; HENSHIN!"

"HUNTER MODE!" The voice announced as his armor covered him as well. He drew his pistol and slid the combat knife off of his chest.

"Round two; kid." Misael told me.

I nodded, taking one of my Katanas. "So who won the first?"

"Ends in a draw; this round determines the winner."

"Sounds good to me;" The two of us charged each other to continue on our battle.

* * *

><p>The battle didn't last too much longer afterward. Misael was proud of his workmanship, and i not only got a training session with the new gear, but I also gained the respect from them. So that morning at 5AM, we got our stuff together, and were ready to head into the future…<p>

We gathered on SADE's roof, where I ended up that night, as Misael figured that there would be particles from the wormhole or some kind of mess related to that. Apparently those particles should be able to pick traces of its source, as in anything collected should have the material used to connect both dimensions.

I remembered what Alex did the first time when he opened the portal and I mimicked the pattern. The Brace sparked, before the very Blue and Black Vortex opened.

"Well this is it." I said, confident that this was gonna take me home.

"Everyone got everything?" Will asked. "Riders accounted for?"

"Check," We said in unison.

"CLAWs and FANGs accounted for?"

"Check!" the eight beasts replied.

"Well then, Let's Ride!" Will pumped his fist into the air as we all jumped into the portal afterward.

* * *

><p>Our group zoomed through the portal and onto the other side in a matter of minutes. We all felt a bit of jetlag, but other than that, we were fine.<p>

"So this is the future huh?" Josh commented, taking a view to the destroyed city.

"Pretty isn't it?" I asked. "The fire and rubble add such a nice touch to it."

One of the burning cars exploded which grabbed our attentions quickly. The next thing I know, I see two Bushido Riders finishing off a group of D-Shifters. Once the group was taken out, all that remained was an Asian man with a red and white cobra around his neck.

"He looks familiar." Josh commented.

"Well he should, he's the Royal Flush Five's KING: Mike Suzuki." I replied.

"How is that possible? I have the KING of Diamonds deck, there shouldn't be any way he was able to complete the set."

"Remember, Alternate Future dude. In this world, he and the others have the sets completed, so they have the full power of the original Royal Flush Five."

"I see then." Josh nodded, looking unsure of himself. "Still, that's not going to stop me from kicking his butt."

"How are you gonna manage to do that, do you realize how powerful he is?"

"There's something that you didn't see during your week with us. It's a little secret that we keep since it's for emergencies only." His Alligator FANG Beast, Sobek replied.

"We'll hold him off, you guys find cover." The Komodo Dragon CLAW Beast, Blaze added. "I'm going to assume stuff's gonna blow up."

"OK then, have it your way." Misael shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey who are those guys?" Mike's Cobra asked him.

Mike looked up, passed the Bushido Riders and caught a glimpse of the group.

"Well isn't this interesting." He chuckled.

The Bushido Riders broke from their fighting stance and turned back.

"He's back!" one of them said as she ran towards the group.

The second one just sighed and began to walk, until he felt a strong gust go past him.

"AYA, BEHIND YOU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Aya had very little time to react as Mike was on top of her. However, three seconds passed and all I saw was KING, in his Gladiator Mode armor drop to the ground.

"TURBO SHOT OVER!"

A red blur appeared in front of Aya as it formed into another Rider. This Rider had Red, Black and Swamp Green armor, equipped with a jetpack and boosters on his arms, along with a double-edge hammer. Its motif was a combination of an Alligator and a Komodo dragon.

Mike shook off the sudden impact and looked up. "You're supposed to be dead. What happened, the coffin too tight for your fat self?" Mike hissed, recognizing the rider.

Josh laughed at the comment. "No no it's not that. I just never died."

"Never died?" He repeated. "Oh I see now, you're from another world aren't you?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Well then, killing you twice I guess will be just as fun. I'll toy with you for a bit, and then I'll strike."

"You guys can run along now, this won't take long." Josh told us. "And take those two with you."

"Sure thing Josh, just make it back alive okay?" Will told him.

"I promise."

One of the Bushido Riders looked up and back at the Titan Mode Rider.

"There's no way that's him…"

* * *

><p>"So you guys, missed me?" I asked by two best friends.<p>

"What happened to you?" were the first words out of Aya's mouth. "I was worried sick about you."

"To make a long story short, Alex left me for dead in an Alternate World 2011 and that where I met these guys." I led their eyes to the group, minus Josh who was fighting.

"So if you ended up in 2011, then that means…"

"That these lovely teens are part of the Nexus Royal Flush Five, aka, Amy Reed, Josh Garret, Misael Aciar, and Will Badillo."

Then it became one of those rare occasions that Aya's eyes flared up in tears. She dove into Amy so fast that no one had time to react. Amy felt constricted, in pain. At the same time though, she did get to see how her sister would turn out, even though it was in a post-apocalyptic world.

"Misael, maybe we should go scout out the area; see if we can pick up anything."

"Sounds good; I'm a nice guy and all, but contributing to this mission seems to be more important."

"Great then, I'll go with you." I said.

"Let's get to it then."

"Well in that case, I'm going to help my Brother out." Jacob nodded.

I returned it as he bolted off back in the direction we came from. Amy and Aya were still in their "Sister-moment" so we snuck away to keep from breaking that.

* * *

><p>The Giant weapons clashed back and forth as Mike and Josh continued on with the battle of Strengths.<p>

Josh ducked the Mace's lunges as he was able to use the 'Turbo Shot' to avoid it, countering with his own attacks.

"Not bad for a kid. It seems that you're more powerful in your world."

"Thanks, it's been a while, but to be honest, I know most of your moves by now. I mean, I did get your deck from you."

This sparked Mike's interest. "You got _my _deck?"

Josh nodded. "Best part that it came in handy when we defeated Shadow once and for all too."

Mike fell to one knee and began to crack up hysterically. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. Like you said, if I can beat you once, then doing it again will be twice as fun."

"You're going to regret that…" Mike drew his KING deck as it radiated red and black energy violently. Mike's armor began to generate the same energy as it began to transform. He became a D-Shifter, however the armor became more Jagged, Sleek and the Cobra motif became more evil.

"I wonder if you're familiar with this form." The D-Shifter hissed.

"The KING Cobra D-Shifter; The last time I seen that was when you went berserk with power after unsuccessfully trying to use the KING decks all at once.

"As you can see, I've perfected it." He hissed again. "I'm through playing games; it's time to kill you now."

Josh smirked. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing. Sobek, Blaze."

"On it." Sobek replied.

Josh drew his KING of Diamonds deck into the air as Sobek detached from his wrist and shot into the air after it. The Deck de-materialized and reattached itself onto Sobek, giving it red diamond-like plating on it.

"HYPER KAKUSEI HENSHIN!" Josh shouted as Sobek bit back onto the brace.

"KING MODE!" Josh's Brace replied as red diamonds materialized and spun around him. After a second, the wind died down, revealing Titan Mode, but in Red and Gold armor. It had traits of Blitz form, like the Jetpack, and the Hammer, but the armor was upgraded, to an extent that Josh's hammer was covered in Blades at both heads, and his armor became more reptilian, representing the relations between the Alligator and Dragon respectively.

Josh roared and the Jets ignited. Josh, moving at Mach 3 speed was able to hit the Cobra D-Shifter hard and fast. Josh ricochet him back and forth, throughout the air, the speed doing little harm to him. Josh knocked the Cobra D-Shifter strait in the air, and Josh followed. As he shot into the air, Sobek detached himself from the brace and onto the Hammer. Blaze was slid off the belt and onto the brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" The Voice announced as Josh became a red comet going upward. Josh went past him and stopped. He dove down and preformed a Hammer kick that more or less shattered the D-Shifter's right side of his body. To make it worse, Josh followed it and slammed his hammer into him to enforce the impact.

"Giga Smasher!" Josh called out as the hammer made contact.

From the air, Josh watched the monster zoom down into an explosion that created a crater under him.

Once Josh landed safely, his armor canceled out as he began to walk away. However he was cut off by Jacob, who just happened to catch the ending of the battle.

"That's one down." Josh said, looking at the pile of burning sand. Josh walked over and picked the deck up, which was blown away by the wind as well.

"So, I guess you guys care gonna help save our world?" Jacob asked.

"I guess." Josh replied. "I mean, why else would we be here?"

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Good to finally meet you bro; my Name's Jacob Garret."

"Josh Garret. Andrew told me about you, how you're a Bushido rider and an expert swordsman."

"I was trained by General Jessica Stewart."

"To think she'd be a general in this universe. I could only imagine how badass she must've been."

"Well, at any rate, I came to check up on you to make sure you weren't dead."

Josh patted his body. "I few scratches but I'm good."

"OK, in that case, we should regroup."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two brothers leave the area, with Miranda looking on from a distance.

"Only four left huh? I guess it's my turn to step in. I'll take care of them and report back to Hashimura in no time at all…"

* * *

><p>Amy and Aya were the same way when we left them, talking about what girls talk about: Makeup, Boys, and Weapons. Maybe I should've pointed out that these are "combat trained" teen girls. Seriously though, they were just getting to know each other. Aya never knew her sister as the Amy in our world died when Aya was almost one year old. And after the sudden burst of affection earlier, I just knew that something was gonna come out of it. Of course, a certain D-Shifter just had to go and ruin the moment…<p>

Miranda's heels clacked along the sidewalk towards the area where we left them, as he was on her cellphone.

"Mike's dead." She said into the speaker.

Commander Hashimura sighed heavily before talking back. "So it seems. Still, his death shouldn't hold us back. Continue hunting your targets while James and Alex entertain our guest outside."

"I understand sir." Miranda replied. She hung up her cellphone and turned the corner into the wide alleyway.

Amy and Aya looked up, seeing Miranda walk up to them.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

Aya backed up, reaching for her Bushido CLAW.

"Sis, we should go now." Aya whispered to her.

"Why? Who is she?"

"Don't remember me?" Miranda asked. "Let me refresh your memory. "Cera, let's go."

"Yes, my Queen." Her Purple Triceratops FANG Beast replied. Cera bit onto her Brace, as the purple lightning sparked on her forearm.

"HENSHIN!" Miranda called out.

"KUNOICHI MODE!" The voice announced as the Purple and black Triceratops armor covered Miranda. She then drew her Tonfas and began to twirl them as she crept towards them.

"Well this should be fun. It's been a while since I had a good challenge." Amy cracked her knuckles as she slid the crossbow into her brace. "Tira, you're up."

"Got it." Tira bit onto her brace as the Armor encased Amy.

"ARCHER MODE!"

"Watch and learn Aya, your big sister's gonna protect you."

Miranda charged Amy as she began to swing her Tonfas against her. Amy easily dodged the swipes as she countered her attacks. This lasted for a minute as Miranda got sick of being beaten by a kid.

Amy jumped back and shot arrows from her crossbow as Miranda spun her Tonfas, breaking the arrows and she once again charged at Amy. Amy ducks the swipes that Miranda made, but despite that, Miranda stepped her game up, moving faster than Amy. In a few seconds, Amy was lifted off the ground and into an adjacent wall. Aya ran to her sister, but Amy held her hand in front of her.

"This is no problem. I've faced worse." Amy reassured.

"But you-"

"I said I'm fine. If she's gonna get serious, then so am I."

Terri, a white and gold Pterodactyl CLAW Beast transformed into a CLAW and slid onto her belt.

"SONIC FORM!" Amy stood up as white Pterodactyl armor covered her person. She stared Miranda down as she aimed her cross bow at her.

"Sonic form, that's an old toy." Miranda smirked.

"Turbo Shot." Amy suddenly disappeared from in front of Miranda and Aya found her in the air, the wrist mounted Crossbow aimed at the enemy.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

"By the way; I remember you now; Celestial Raptonic Barrage!"

Amy fired an arrow that multiplied into the hundreds as they rained down on Miranda. Aya shielded herself from the building dust that formed from the impact. The Last arrow was shot, as Amy then slid Terri from her belt and onto her hip.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

"Sonic Boom Kick!" The jets ignited from Amy's feet as she forced the arrow at blinding speeds, thus ending the assault with an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Aya looked on seeing Amy, still in Sonic Form walk out of the smoke.

"Told you I would take care of-" Amy was suddenly cut off by a searing pain in her stomach. She looked down, seeing something like red metal poking out of her armor. The object dripped the red substance as a sadistic laugh came out of the flames.

"No kid is going to end my reign; Not now, not ever!" The former QUEEN of Spades said as the converted D-Shifter walked out of the fire. Like Mike, Miranda's armor became more evil-looking and sleeker.

"The QUEEN Triceratops D-Shifter…" Amy uttered.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you again." Miranda said, her voice being distorted by the viciousness of her new form. "Any last words before I end you?"

Amy looked down and looked over her shoulder. "HYPER KAKUSEI HENSHIN!"

"QUEEN MODE!" was announced suddenly followed by a tornado-like wind. The Triceratops D-Shifter was flung back as she and Aya stared at the tornado. Amy suddenly shot out, Black armor covering Sonic Form. Her stab wound closed up as well as sand poured over it during the transformation.

"You forget, I'm a D-Brid, a small sword wound won't be enough to kill me."

Amy's black and white wings detached from her back as her jet-infused boots curved so that she drove towards the ground and into the D-Shifter. Using it as a Double-edged sword, Amy easily took control of the situation, occasionally stepping back and pulling against a wind-threaded string, which shot arrow shaper gusts of wind. Amy then decided that it was time to end the fight.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

Amy's wings reattached themselves to her back as she slowly rose from the air, her eyes not leaving her target for a second.

"Celestial Sonic Kick!" Amy's boots spewed fire from under them as the jets picked up the power as well. She then shot down and her heel drove into Miranda's chest.

Miranda grunted as the impact slammed her into a wall, breaking it down and the rubble covering her. Amy descended from the sky and her transformation canceled. She then motioned Aya to come to her.

"But what about her, she's not dead yet."

"She's no threat to us anymore. Besides, the enemy knows we're here so we should start moving now." Amy said, as her voice became serious and cold, even for her. Aya hesitated, but reluctantly followed her.

The D-Shifter roared at the top of her lungs as it broke from the rubble, being physically fine, if not dusty to say the least.

"GET BACK HERE!" Miranda roared as she charged the two.

Aya looked back, the fear building as she began to run off. Amy grabbed her arm and shook her head. "Don't worry."

Miranda drew her Tonfas as she leapt into the air ready for her prey.

Amy turned her head and held her hand up into the air. "Zetsumetsu suru… (Go Extinct…)" Amy snapped her fingers and Miranda instantly crumbled into pieces, the deck following suit as it fell from the red and black sand.

"What the… What did you do?" Aya freaked out.

"It's the secret to my 'Celestial Sonic Kick' FSA. The kick lets out a small destructive sound wave that'll destroy the target with just a snap of my fingers; Neat trick."

Aya looked at the pillar of sand, realizing that Amy looks sweet and cheery on the outside; but now she knows how she is on the inside: determined, powerful, and very protective.

* * *

><p>Misael decided to go 'Lone Wolf' while Will and I went towards another direction. He wasn't specific as to why, but I figured it was for good intentions.<p>

Misael rode on a Sky Bike he found riding towards an area that was familiar to him. He jumped off and shot inside straight to the roof. Once there he went to the corner and reached for his binoculars.

"What are we gonna find here?" Savage questioned.

"This is a spot that Mitsuki and I set up if we ever needed to defect. This is the perfect distance between us and the office of Hashimura. Since we're Bounty Hunters, we can only be used for so long, before someone would be out to kill us."

"Unfortunately, she had to learn that the hard way, my young hunter." Hashimura's voice lingered behind him.

"Wondering when you were gonna show up." Misael slid the binoculars back into his jacket as he stood up. "Wow, fifteen years didn't do you any justice did it?"

"I may have aged." Hashimura paced. "However, that doesn't mean that I'm not any less powerful."

"It would seem so. So, did you kill her, like the rest of the members of the Royal Flush Five?"

"It was for a worthy cause. They were weak; they were only here to fuel the power of the decks. The succeeded and now they're just memories."

"Like you'll be in a few minutes." Misael replied.

"HUNTER MODE!" The transformation commenced as he held his deck up.

"Look familiar?" Misael asked.

"The ACE of Hearts deck; I remember ripping that very deck out of your hands years ago."

"Yeah well, in my mind, I ripped it out of your hands." Misael spread it, revealing four suits.

"So in your world, you're the ACE?"

"And in this world, you're the ACE. Well this should be interesting."

"Indeed."

"NARAKU MODE!" Raiga bit onto Hashimura's brace as his transformation commenced as well.

"Shall we see: who's the better ACE?"

"Be my guest, _Sir_." Misael made sure that sunk deep.

The Two threw their decks into the air, as they crumbled and rained down onto them. The transformations triggered, both achieving their ACE Modes. Misael's Red and White armor turned Black and White, with Red colored weapons, in addition to a belt of Kunai Knives.

Hashimura's ACE Form, known as the ACE Liger D-Shifter, was still Black and red, however, the number of blades went from 2 to 8, each lined clockwise on his back. The armor also became more ferocious and beastly, while retaining its metallic base. The two ACEs then charged each other…

* * *

><p>Will and I walked along the road until we came to our destination: SHADOW HQ. This building seems all too familiar to us. We were about to walk in, until someone shot at us from overhead. He looked up and saw two familiar faces.<p>

"No trespassers." The shooter called out. "Even if they're supposed to be dead, No ghosts allowed."

"Nice to see you Alex; I guess it'll take a bit more to kill me. Want to try again?" I taunted; anything to get that punk to come down here so I could beat the living crap out of him.

"Very tempting; How about you come inside so we could 'negotiate' how this will happen."

"Fine by me…!"

I started to run inside, when Will stopped me.

"You realize this is a trap right?"

"To you maybe; But I can tell, he wants to have a one-on-one match between us."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because, I've lived for fifteen years in this hellhole, so I can smell a trap the second someone thinks it. This is no trap."

Will then let go of my arm; "Just make it back out. Call if you need back up."

"Roger that." I turned to go inside to meet with Alex.

Will looked up at the second figure, as Alex went inside. The second figure smirked and lit a cigarette. "Long time no see Will."

"You're James aren't you? I can hear that hatred in your voice."

"That's flattering. I'll make sure I use it when I end you." James jumped to the bottom and looked at Will.

"Shak, Shinkai; Let's Ride: KAKUSEI HENSHIN!"

Shak, his Shark FANG Beast Bit onto his brace, triggering Swordsman Mode, followed by Shinkai, his Orca CLAW Beast sliding itself onto his belt, triggering Crasher Form.

"HENSHIN!" James said as he dug his cigarette into the earth.

"SHIFTER MODE!" the system replied. His armor went into Blader Mode, but then turned Red and Black, representing his D-Shifter form.

Will drew his sword as James did the same; the two then clashed blades with each other, being locked in an instant.

* * *

><p>Misael and Hashimura backed up from each other, Misael having three Kunai in his hand, against Hashimura, with three Katanas. They charged once more, Misael using his skills with knives to counter the master swordsman. It wasn't easy in the least, but somehow, the young bounty held in. Hashimura eventually got them out of his hand, which made Misael back up quickly. He drew his pistols and chased the warrior across the roof top with bullets.<p>

"This isn't getting easy." Misael said. "Guess I'll just need to finish this here and now."

Misael drew one of the Kunai off his belt and detached Savage from his wrist so he could bite onto it.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

"Super Savage Blade!" Misael called out as the Kunai blade extended into a red energy knife from Savage's power. Savage slid onto Misael's wrist as Misael charged Hashimura.

"Poor child…"

Hashimura drew one of his Katanas and counted the strike as they were once again locked.

"Poor, senile old man…" Misael said. With his free arm, Misael drew his pistol and shot Hashimura in the foot. The sudden pain broke the lock, allowing Misael to come back and slash through Hashimura.

"It's… Not possible!" He uttered.

Misael canceled his transformation and began to walk away. "That was for Mitsuki…"

* * *

><p>Hashimura yelled at the top of his lungs and fell to his knees. That was followed by an explosion that Will and The Sword Fish D-Shifter saw from afar.<p>

"So the geezer finally bit the dust huh? In that case, I am under no obligation to hold back." James took his JACK deck and absorbed it, reverting into the 'JACK Sword Fish D-Shifter.' Like the others, the only notable feature would be upgraded weapons and sleeker, but ferocious armor. Of course this was no exception.

"Neither should I." Was Will's response as Shak fused with the JACK deck. "HYPER KAKUSEI HENSHIN!"

"JACK MODE!" Crasher Form's armor became lighter in appearance and it changed colors turning from indigo to silver. The Zweihander Sword split, creating a second one. With both JACK forms completed, the two continued to lock blades.

"There is no way you're going to defeat me!" James snarled. "I savored the moments when I killed the Swordsman Rider years ago. The devastation he felt when his friends were dying all around him. It was so touching, it made me sick."

"So the point is that you grew up to be a bitter adult, have you? In that case, there's no need to drag this out any longer."

Will went on the offensive, not only pushing James back, but virtually overpowering him to such an extent. James was horrified by this sudden turn of events.

As James rolled onto the ground Will retracted his blades.

"How; this isn't supposed to happen, you were never this powerful!"

"In my world, you said the same thing when we fought one final time. And I'll repeat myself: I'm not fighting for my ambitions. I'm fighting for the lives that are suffering as long as people like you roam the earth, thirsty for pain."

James looked up and shook his head. "You really think I'm fighting for my Ambitions? The only reason I fight, is to exterminate scum like you! You D-Brids, who think that saving the lives of humans, are considered a SIGN OF REDEMPTION! D-Brids are the chimeric abominations of our ancestors. Compared to them, I realized what my job is. Once I became one of them, I lived to fulfill my duty: destroy humanity…"

"And it's for that reason alone; that I'll defeat you."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" James drew his blades as they circled around him.

"Kill him." The blades responded to James' command as they lunged at Will.

Will sighed and held one of his swords up. In an instant, James' blades became ice as the dropped and shattered.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

"Great White Blizzard…" Will stabbed the ground with the second sword as a wave of ice shot towards James, slowly eating him until he became a pillar. Will walked towards it shaking his head.

"For the record; my ambition is to protect everyone. That's my duty as a D-Brid." Will walked away as the ice pillar shattered into pieces, sand encased in some of the shards. The JACK Deck dispersed as well.

* * *

><p>I ran up and down this building trying to find Alex. I guess the sight of seeing him blinded my ability to know where I'm going because at this point I'm lost.<p>

"Hikari…?"

"Yes what is it?"

"I'm lost." I admitted.

"And you want me to do something about it? You're fifteen, how can you get lost?"

"Apparently you don't know much about teenagers." I sighed.

"Hey Andy, I'm on the roof if you're still looking for me!" I heard Alex's voice.

"Well at least I know where he is."

"Wait, before you go…" Hikari just had to stop me of all times.

"What's up?"

"Just make sure we come out of this alive, OK?"

"That's no problem." I got to the nearest staircase and we bolted up the stairs to the rooftop for our final battle.

"Took you long enough; what happened, you get lost?" Alex sat on the edge of the roof, Yami curled around his arm.

"More or less…" I replied. Hikari went into 'Predator Mode' growling at the sight of Yami. Yami hissed back at her.

"You should know why I'm here."

"Because you're out for revenge; right?"

"Also, I'm going to stop Shadow once and for all!"

"But Hashimura's dead; has been for about five minutes now."

Did I hear that right? Hashimura's dead? How, since when? These questions started to flood in my mind, but that was shattered instantly by the stinging impact my jaw felt moments later.

"Sorry, had to get you back in the game." Alex shook his hand afterward.

I stood up and wiped the blood from my lip. Oddly, I smirked.  
>"Well now, let's have fun." I took my shuriken and threw it into the air, Hikari responded by catching it. As such, Alex slid his shuriken into his and Yami bit onto it.<p>

"HENSHIN!" we both called out in unison.

"KENSEI MODE!" both systems simultaneously made out. The two of us stared at each other each fueled by our goals. Mine was to finally rid myself of this nightmare, while his…

"Why are you still fighting, even though the other Royal Flush Five members are all dead?"

"It's because of what happened when I was a kid; when I lost my family to NEO SADE rebels. You remember right?"

I thought back to that night where the Shadow D-Shifters invaded one of Aunt Jessie's hideouts. They raided the place and killed everyone there. She and a few of her troops came almost instantly, but the D-Shifters proved more they can handle. The surviving troops of her squad turned against her together, they went after her. Despite that, two of the troops, little kids actually; they arrived a minute later, and killed the traitors very smoothly, saving her life. The only survivor, Alex Robinson, was taken with the D-Shifters and presumed dead after two days of searching. The two kids were Jacob and Aya, two war orphans trained by Shadow as assassins. They were to kill Aunt Jessie. But that little shred of humanity in them, made them defy orders and in turn, kill her traitors. Ironic, isn't it?

"I swore to never forgive them for what they put me through that night. I don't care about Shadow anymore. I just want revenge for the sake of my family!"

Alex drew his pistol, and I quickly shot back as the bullets canceled each other out.

"NEXUS TURBO SHOT!" the systems announced as afterimages spread all cross the place. They each found an opponent and went into battle.

Alex and I found ourselves in a sword fight as our blades clashed together. I couldn't get one hit on him, and neither could he; it was like the systems weren't designed to destroy each other. After the afterimages dispersed we stepped back from each other, returning our weapons back into place.

"Screw the weapons." I suggested.

"Fine by me…" Alex nodded.

The two of us ran into each other and we allowed our fist and feet do the talking for us.

* * *

><p>Will and Misael, who both finished their fight, were joined by Josh, Jacob, Aya and Amy, along with their respected beast.<p>

"So, how was your morning everyone?" Misael asked.

"We ran into some old friends." Amy replied. "Caught up, but we had some other things to take care of."

"Where's Andrew?" Jacob asked.

Will pointed to the roof, where the sounds of metal clashing could be heard.

"Race you to the top." Josh said, as he ran inside. The group followed him soon after.

* * *

><p>Even with our fist, we still couldn't take each other down. I saw Alex draw his deck.<p>

"So, are you gonna turn into JOKER KENSEI?" I asked, assuming that he'd go that far to defeat me.

He looked back at me and tossed the deck aside. "I don't need any extra power to beat you."

"_That's a shame. Maybe I was wrong to give you the deck after all." _

We both grew cold at the sound of the dark voice. At the same time, the decks that were destroyed, the sand from them rose from the ground and we watched as they all came from their sources to the battlefield between us. They built together and formed it: the Nightmare Incarnate.

Dark FANG: Naraku Mode materialized from the sand dune as he looked around for the JOKER Deck. He held his hand out and it flew to him as he absorbed it as well. His armor sparked black and red lightning as he jumped into his ACE Form.

"I'm taking Yami. I have no further need for you." He held his hand out again, and I saw Alex drop to the ground in pain. Kensei Mode cracked apart as Yami was dragged into the air, being swallowed by Hashimura. The lightning settled as his armor grew more monstrous in appearance, gaining traits of not only a liger, but a dragon. His gauntlets became like that of a Dragon, it grew a tail and red jagged wings. It looked like an absolute nightmare. And something told me, I had to fight it.

"Here I come, boy!" It disappeared in a flash and the next thing I know, I'm gagging, feeling my stomach cave in.

"What… are you?" I manage to say.

"Kamen Rider Dark Fang: Yami Mode; Yoroshiku (How do you do.)"

He raised his Claw into the air. "Sayonara. (Good Bye)." And then he struck…

Funny, after all of this, the endless search, the deaths, the pain I felt. Nothing prepared me for this. Well, it was official. I was dying and nothing in this world was going to fix this. One thing did strike me as odd at that point though: No life flashing before my eyes, just my closed eyelids. Not only that but there wasn't any pain other than the subsiding stomach disturbance.

I opened my eyes and saw Alex smirk. Then I saw the shadow of a sword over me.

"Who are you?" I heard Hashimura hiss.

"Kamen Rider Fang: JACK Mode." I heard Will's voice reply as he kicked Hashimura back from me.

The rest of the group ran towards me and Alex, both of us pretty beaten up. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"What took you so long?" I asked Will.

"Had to take care of some stuff; ready to waste this guy?"

I chuckled. "Yeah; let's Ride Wild."

Josh, Amy and Misael knew what they had to do as they tossed their decks to Will. The decks hovered around him as they lined up, the KING deck at the head, the ACE Deck at the torso and the QUEEN deck at the legs. They joined with the armor as the computer registered all three.

"ROYAL PALADIN MODE!" The armor took a drastic change in appearance as Will's JACK Mode was accompanied by Gold plated armor, along with two Silver Gauntlets, that ignited two Blue Energy blades. He also gained black wings and a Single Zweihander Blade that ran down his back, that being a silver blade with a gold hilt.

"I'm ready, are you?" He asked me.

"With that on, I don't doubt our chances for a moment."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

We stared back at Hashimura, who roared in such a nightmarish way, that Nightmare Vortexes broke open, releasing D-Kaisers at an instant.

"D-Kaisers, that's a rare one." Misael said. "Ready to get to work everyone?"

Everyone but Alex, who was still damaged nodded in agreement.

"HENSHIN!" They all called out in unison as their respected rider gear covered them. They all went into their FSA and wiped out the Chimeric dragons in no time at all.

Hashimura meanwhile had a hard time fighting against us, as the Royal Paladin Armor was rivaled by Trinity Mode. The only difference was that it was based on the FANG System, rather than the CLAW System. And I helped a bit, using the Nexus Turbo Shot to my advantage by creating afterimages to distract him.

"It's not possible! to lose to mere children is absurd! I am the ETERNAL SAND MAN! I WILL NEVER DIE!" he rose from the ground and activated his FSA.

He held his hand up into the air, as the broken vortexes joined together, creating a red and black death ball.

"Get ready to meet your end!" He roared. "DARK CRUSHER!" He launched the ball of darkness at us. It grew in size as it sped down towards us.

As we were about to die, Will asked me something, that made me sure that we were going to get out of here alive;

"So, where are we going for breakfast?"

"There's an Ihop a few blocks from here." I replied. "How about that?"

"Yeah, let everyone else know afterward." Will drew his Zweihander and detached Shak off his arm, attaching him to the hilt.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

"Get ready to jump through."

"Way ahead of you." I replied, sliding Hikari on my brace. "Hey Hikari, did I ever mention that you remind me of someone?

"No you didn't, why is there something wrong?" She asked.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

I drew my katanas and shook my head. "No, it's nothing bad…"

"ROYAL SLASH!" Will called out as the Blade sent a sonic boom through the ball. As the gust shot through, I jumped behind it and followed it to Hashimura.

"Just to let you know, My AI is based on Agent Stewart herself." Hikari just had to come out of left field with that one. "That's why I might remind you of someone."

I nodded. "I already knew…"

Once the ball was destroyed, the blades ignited with blue flames.

"SHINING BLADE!" I called out as I dove through the devastated D-Shifter.

I landed at on the adjacent building across from us, the one where Misael and Hashimura did battle the first time. I turned and watch the monster bite the dust, for good this time; such a pretty explosion. At least for now, Shadow was done away with. In addition to that, the decks fell from the sky, all intact.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Three days later…]<em>**

So three days passed since the final battle, The remaining humans, and D-Shifters began to rebuild our home, our future. The one that Aunt Jessie's Commander, Colonel Rodriguez (Gracia) wished for: A utopia where Humans and Dreamon co-exists; and with Me, Jacob, Aya, and Alex, we were going to make it happen.

Alex got Yami back by the way. And he offered his help in rebuilding the city. I forgave him for Aunt Jessie's death, and to be honest, I was glad that he was on our side. I doubt that I could stand not having him as an ally, especially the fact that we can't kill each other. The decks, which remained intact, I took it upon myself to take the KING Deck, while Aya and Jacob took the QUEEN and JACK decks respectively. Alex, He took the ACE deck while the JOKER deck will stay, until we find a perfect person for it…

"So I guess this is goodbye." I said as we stood across from Will and his group.

"It was fun." Will said. "And besides, in our world, you're just a little baby, safe and sound. You're gonna grow up in a better world than here; With your friends.

"SO what you're saying is that 'this isn't goodbye, but just so long for now?'"

Will nodded. "So long kid. See you fifteen years ago."

"See you." I said back.

"Stay out of trouble bro." Josh said.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah yeah, you don't have to worry."

"Make sure Andrew stays out of trouble, OK Aya?"

"I promise. He'll be fine… I'm gonna miss you."

Aya sniffled a little and I walked over and took her back.

"Better keep that ACE Title proud." Misael said to Alex.

"You can count on me, sir." Alex nodded.

As it turned out, Alex was trained in the same Bounty Hunting style as Misael was, so technically, they were like master and student; go figure.

I set the coordinates on my brace as the portal opened up.

"See you later." I waved.

"Adios." Will replied.

One after another, they walked into the portal until it finally closed.

"So guys," I turned to my fellow members. "We got a world to rebuild…"

**_[July, 2011]_**

The Blue portal opened up as the group of teens exited out. They arrived on SADE's roof.

They looked around to make sure everything's in tip-top shape as they nodded.

They got to the street level as they caught sight of Nolan, Jessie, Tim, Yuliya and Dominick walking up to them.

"Babysitting today dude?" Misael asked.

"Yep, But I don't mind, me and my 'little buddy' here always manage to have fun right?"

The eight month old baby Andrew looked up and laughed, with a toothless smile.

Amy looked down at Andrew, as his attention redirected to her. He reached out her earrings but she blocked it with her hand, so he went for her finger.

"You're gonna be a great kid, Andrew." Amy smiled.

The baby gnawed on her finger, and looked back, giggling more…

[THE END]

* * *

><p><em>[2026, 15 years later…]<em>

"You ready for this Andrew, because I'm not holding back."

"Bring it on, Alex." The Teen smirked. "Make sure you're taking notes Chris, Cousin Andy is gonna mess his best friend up."

"You wish!"

Andrew and Alex then sparred with each other, as the now adult CLAW and FANG riders watched. Jacob and Aya watched from the tree above where that sat, while Nolan, Jessie, Tim and Yuliya watched the two teens go at it.

"Remember when we were that energetic?" Tim said.

Nolan nodded as he looked at Jessie and she smiled back. "He's kicking in there."

"Looks like we're gonna have a fighter." He simply smiled.

"Hopefully, he'll be easier to handle compared to you and Tim here." Yuliya commented. "Chasing you two around wasn't so much fun."

"But the fights were so much fun weren't they?" he mentioned. "Wow, we're getting old."

"Got that right; it's about time though, to pass the torch to the next generation; they'll do the same for the ones after that. All we have to do is just have fun watching it unfold."

Hikari and Yami sat in the tree with Jacob and Aya, when both of them went alert.

"Renegade D-Brid not to far from here Andrew;" Hikari said.

The two teens stopped at looked up.

"Why are you guys just standing there? Go on, you have a job to do."

Andrew and Alex looked at each other.

Jacob and Aya jumped from the tree, drawing their Bushido CLAWs.

"Ready to Ride Wild?" Alex asked me.

"Let's Ride." Andrew nodded.

And so, the teens ran out of Central park ready to confront the threat…

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**(^.^)Super Hero Time Movie Edition! (^.^)**_**]**

Nolan: Hey I hope you all liked that, right?

(Crowds cheers)

Nolan: Great. So thanks for all of the readers, the reviews and such. And thanks for supporting Shuriken16, so that he could actually write this out. I personally hope you enjoyed it as much as he did writing it, and we'll see you back in Kamen Rider FANG to continue the story that'll lead up to this! Good Night Everybody!


End file.
